Delivery for Sakura
by Angel's Garden
Summary: Well Sakura knows that her boyfriend's cousin is charismatic, handsome, and intelligent. He's a good lover but he's also a piece of shit. Ino learned that the hard way and now she has to watch out for her lover so she won't fall victim to him too.


Delivery for Sakura

Sakura walked into her apartment, and flopped on the couch sighing loudly at the events that happened today. Itachi walked in right behind her and his cousin Madara, locked the door as Itachi sat down next to her. Itachi cousin, Madara came from Japan to visit and explore America. She did not mind seeing Itachi is her boyfriend and this is his family and supposedly is only staying for two weeks. They were together for one year, living together for six months, friends for three years so this wasn't going to be a problem. Wrong. She knew something would happen and it'll be awkward but damn this was not what she expected. Madara decided to stay in America after one week and build a firm seeing he got a master's degree in law and criminal justice. But in order to do that, he needed to get a job at a law firm to build a reputation for himself. This is year two of Madara's stay in America but he only stayed in their apartment for two weeks….and moved to the apartment upstairs seeing the Uchiha family own the two-house apartment building.

Madara was not a terrible person to live with. He's egotistic for sure, handsome, charismatic when needed, and a bit of an ass. Which is why Sakura is on the couch pouting. She tried hooking him up with her friend…did not end well. Even though both of them were interested in each other and slept around with each other on and off for four months. Madara did not like being tied down to one woman when he is only 26.

"Why did you do that to Ino?" Sakura moaned frustrated, putting her hand on her forehead. It was supposed to be a small tea gathering between the four. Ino wanted to pursue a relationship with Madara and decided to bring it up at the table since Madara always buffed her when they are alone. Sakura warned her not to do it but Ino was not the type to listen. Long story short, told her no and that he did not see her that way and would never see her in that light which ended up with him drenched in tea. White peach tea…his favorite.

"She threw tea on me and I am the one to get reprimand?" Madara scoffed, standing by the door. Yeah Ino was hot but she was only a piece of ass and he did not want a relationship. Sakura stared at him thinking how he could be this dense. He told Ino no and explained to her in such an uncaring cruel tone that it made the whole café awkward. After she threw the tea on him, she ran out crying that after four months, he felt nothing for her. They went out on dates, he took her to social parties, and she spent nights in his apartment. Something he never did with Tara which shocked both Sakura and Itachi.

"You called one of my best friends a whore with no talent," Sakura deadpanned, wondering how Itachi and Madara were related. Yeah she understands him being angry about tea being thrown at him but to call her a talentless whore who was only with him as eye candy to gain business was harsh. Way too harsh. It messed up her confidence level and Sakura knew it will take some time before Ino could get over that. Itachi would never tell someone off like Madara did with Ino. He would have let her down gently. Itachi has more patience and is more approachable. He is always polite. Madara is more aggressive and blunt. He says what is on his mind and sometimes, does not consider others feelings bringing this back to Ino. She was hurt that after the two been fooling around for months and they were getting closer. Who knows, maybe Madara panicked at being in a relationship.

"She is,"  
"We should not dwell on this matter. Knowing Ino, she will be over this in a minute and will ignore Madara,"  
"Itachi," Sakura whined, frustrated. Knowing that tone Itachi knew that Sakura is frustrated with his cousin but to Madara's defense, he really did not need a relationship and Ino was never his type. Itachi and Sakura both knew that this little thing between him and Ino was not going to end last or a long time; but both asked Sakura about the other and this shit happened. It was to start out as a fling. For Madara just sex and Ino to make Sai jealous but Ino started to gain an attraction towards Madara. A genuine attraction and Ino knew that Madara liked her more than a fling. He did and he will admit that but he did not see her as his girlfriend. Yes a date to social events and a lover but he just couldn't see himself with her.

"Sakura, Itachi, I do not need you guys to find me someone to 'play' with,"

"I can't have constant sex with the both of you. My schedule is tight and I'm tired," Sakura huffed. Her and Itachi were in an open relationship; they love each other but they still like having sex with other people. When Madara came, she wanted to try him…and he was good; but he has her sore until the next day.

"You're more of an ass without sex," Itachi said staring at his cousin. Madara sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that sometimes, his pent up aggression does get taken out on other had a falling out with Tara and now Ino; Sakura was his back-up back-up but now he has nothing. He can live without sex; he went a month without it before and he did just fine. Technically, he was working on a difficult case dealing with bankruptcy and fraud from a restaurant chain that tried to cheat their workers out of pay and paying taxes and healthcare. . "Well I am going to shower and work, goodnight," Madara said, leaving the house even though it is only three in the afternoon.

Sakura laid her head on Itachi's lap wondering about Ino. She knows what Madara said hurt her. Ino was falling for him and wanted to try a relationship with Madara being his only girl. He broken it off with Tara because their relationship was getting stressful as Tara and Ino would always argue when they see each other. He had to let one go and even though in Itachi opinion, Tara was more his type, he broke it off with her. Itachi knew that his cousin and the blonde was not a match. Ino was a party girl ready to settle down with a steady boyfriend while interning at a hospital and learning her father's business. Madara was a man that did not want a girlfriend; he has a busy life schedule and having Ino as a girlfriend is not what he needs at the moment. He is not that interested in Ino; he cared for her more than Tara but Ino he declared with just a friend with benefits. Besides she was with seeing another man as he was seeing other women.

. They both took a nap on the couch too tired to move. Itachi had a long weekend grading papers and mid-terms, having adult students yell at him for their grade, and conferences to improve their grades; there was no shame in some of his students who tried to bribe him with sex to improve their grade both genders. Some were passing with A's and still were trying to have sex with him; hell some of them weren't in his class. For Sakura working as a physician assistant is hard work seeing that she has residency location is the hospital right next to hers and they are in competition. Well her doctor she reports to for residency and one of the surgeons she assists. Only one more year of residency then she is free.

Hearing one of their cell phones ringing, Itachi and Sakura jumped a bit from their nap. Checking their phone, Sakura saw it smiling.

"Eeee its Lori! She said she's back in town and she'll be here in a minute," Sakura said texting her back smiling. She hasn't seen her friend Lori in 13 months seeing Lori decided to become a traveling nurse to see how she can do by herself. Lori was the type to doubt herself when working alone and liked living the same safe routine because it's something she can depend on. She wouldn't doubt in an environment of her control but she knew that this opportunity to travel state to state working in different hospitals would break her out of it. She needed to be comfortable everywhere else and understand that she would be put in difficult situations. Now she is back in Chicago at Lurie Hospital for about three months until she is sent somewhere else. Sakura missed her dearly and she was the one that technically introduced her to Itachi.

Itachi smiled tiredly, knowing Sakura missed her friend. They were always close, closer than what Sakura is with Ino because they never fought over a boy; they shared. That and they use to be roommates for three years. There were many times they had threesomes or Itachi had sex with Lori alone and all of them were happy. Sakura would watch and play with a toy while the two was at it or she would just go to sleep after a tiresome day knowing both of her loves are satisfied.

"Ring, ring, ring, I have Starbucks in my hands," Sakura smiled, knowing it was her Lori. Itachi, still sprawled on the couch half-asleep looked at the time, seeing it has only been 45 seconds. They both knew when Lori said a time; she would be there at that time.

"One second love," Sakura called out, getting off the couch to answer the door. She hasn't seen her in so long, she wondered if Lori changed. She was always skinny and had a poufy ponytail. Opening the door, she smiled widely when she saw her.

"Sakura!" the young woman yelled pulling her in a one arm hug. She was not about to waste her Starbucks for no one. "Heh Lori," Sakura smiled returning her hug. Letting go, Sakura stepped back to take a good look at her friend and was a bit surprised. Her friend gained some weight…about 20lbs. Lori was, in all of Sakura's life of knowing the woman, in the healthy weight range and she looks good.

"Girl I look good don't I," Lori bragged, holding the Starbucks up striking a pose that showed her booty.

"Wow your booty got bigger and rounder," Sakura complimented, grabbing the booty. Yeah Lori always had one but it gotten juicier. She's been eating good while away and she looked happy. Her skin was smooth, her hair in box braids, her breast gotten a bit bigger, and her curves. Her girl looked like a treat. Sakura was jiggling and playing with Lori butt until Itachi cough, pulling Sakura away from her activities. Blushing, Sakura stepped to the side letting Lori in. Setting down the drinks, Lori straightened out her skirt and was pulled into another hug from Sakura. A proper hug as Sakura would call it. Looking from the corner of her eyes, she saw Itachi stand up, staring at Lori. She changed a lot and he was enjoying the site. Seeing Sakura mouth the words 'I know', he smirked and walked over to Lori who greeted him with a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever Itachi," she beamed taking a step back. "Yes, it's been some time," he replied, grabbing her butt squeezing it. They were going to have some fun tonight but first, they all must catch up which they did for hours. Lori explained how living in different states was and it was hard. First they had sent her to Alabama and after a month, she made the company transfer her to another state. Sakura remember this story. Lori called her and cried about how openly racist they are there and she was not going to work in a hospital where the patients talked down to her because they did not want a black nurse. She knew she had to leave that backwards county before they revoked her license. Then she went to Ohio, Denver, and Montana. To her surprise, she enjoyed it. Nice weather, her allergies wasn't flaring up and they know how to cook down there. She met friends and experienced situations that she did not prepare for.

A teenage girl was having an ectopic miscarriage and did not want her overly religious parents to find out she was pregnant. This was happening in Ohio girl was 18 years old already out of high school but still on her family's insurance plan. The parents came rushing in to find out what was wrong with their daughter. Lori only told them that they had internal bleeding but apparently the parents were preachers at a church that some of the staff went to. An older nurse, who did not believe in pre-marital sex yet had two children out of wed-lock, knew the parents from said church and they went to high school together. She was a born-again Christian and tried to force some of her beliefs on the female staff to not have sex and that a woman most important job is to love and help her husband. Itachi and Sakura knew that Lori hated that woman the moment she told them that. Sakura and Lori are the type of women to believe you work and bring your own money. The relationship is equal and to never depend on someone to hold all the financial responsibilities.

So Ann, the older nurse, walked up to the parents while Lori was talking and calming them down interrupted the conservation to talk to the parents. She was going to tell the patient's parents what was truly going on until Lori stopped and threaten to report her ass. They were arguing, in private, back and forward that Ann was being unprofessional while Ann was yelling that Lori was young and don't know anything. Long story short, Ann told the parents, the parents went on an abusive yelling on the girl which made Lori call the police. Lori snitched to the patient and told her that Ann, who was not the nurse assigned to her, gave out her information and that she could sue the hospital but do not put Lori name in it because she could get in trouble because she reported the crime. It happened at her hospital in Alabama when a nurse was protecting the patient's right because a physician was doing harm instead of good. The nurse was fired and sued by the hospital for tarnishing the physician image. She was transferred before she could see what happened to that nurse but this one, for blatantly going against a patient's wishes, even though the girl knew her parents best…This is why Lori hated most of the older generation of nurses. They think they know everything and their way is the best way when evidence proves otherwise; they are just stuck with the way they be doing things for years not caring to learn a new way. The girl tried to commit suicide by overdosing on pills when her parents told her she was a disgrace and she was to move out after she checked out. So while there, Lori gave the girl a social worker's number and got in contact with her paternal grandma who agree to let her live there during her college years. She been keeping in contact with the girl and she is doing much better without her parents around her.

"Yea, it's shameful dealing with neglectful healthcare staff when our main goal is to give proper care," Sakura sighed leaning into Itachi's arm drinking her coffee. After all this time, Lori still remembers what they liked.

"I know some of these bitches don't flush the IV after giving patients different medicines, knowing some of them interacting can give them an adverse effects," Lori huffed, crossing her legs. With her bad experiences she did have many good ones. Everybody has those moments. Itachi talked about his job as a professor and that he is in line to be promoted to the head of the History and English department Hearing a knock on the door stop the conversation and Itachi got up opening the door for his cousin. They planned on having a take-out dinner tonight but Lori came and the two forgot to order take-out.

"Evening cousin, I'll order the food at once. What is every-one in the mood for?" Itachi asked, closing the door after his cousin.

"Eh let's order take out from the Chinese place down the street," Sakura chimed looking for the phone number. "Oh Madara you know Lori correct?"

"Yes I remember Lori, good evening," Madara replied smirking at the girl making her smile. They knew each other well before she left. That night was so much fun and so was the morning after. She was drinking to calm her anxiety of leaving her home and Itachi had asked Madara stop by and grab something from her since he was by her house. He was shocked that she opened the door for him wearing nothing but he guessed that since they already had sex she probably did not care since he saw her naked before. After a few minutes of talking, they were on the floor, on the counters, pinned up against the walls, on her bed. They finished the wine and Madara may have pressed snooze on her alarm clock making her miss her bus. They had a few more rounds and wine after he reschedule her bus for that night. Itachi saw his cousin smirk and knew they had sex. He knew because Madara answered her phone when he called Lori to ask if she gave his cousin the flash drive. His jackass of a cousin told him to call later they're busy while grunting; they were fucking while on the phone with him.

"Hello," she replied, tucking a few braids behind her ear.

"Well knowing you're picky and gonna be a basic bitch, I'm picking your lunch Lori."

"Bitch," Lori replied putting her hands over her heart. "I am not…"

"Yes you are and seeing how thick you've gotten, I know you tried different food," Sakura interrupted, gathering everyone else orders. Calling the restaurant, Sakura walked in the kitchen as Madara, Lori, and Itachi was talking. Looking back, she saw Madara sitting close to Lori and somewhat frown. Lori told her the two had sex and Sakura is afraid that Madara would hurt her but she really cannot stop it. Both are grown and all she could do if things get seriously between the two is comfort her. Another thing that is on her mind is Ino. Ino is her other best friend and she would be hurt that Lori is having sex with him. Technically, Lori and Ino only tolerate each other as Lori could not stand Ino based on the fact…she just didn't like her. Sakura did not know why that Lori and Ino did not like each other. Ino would not tell her the reason and she is not getting in the middle of their problems if any develops. There might be an argument or a fight over Madara even though Lori is not the confrontational type but her sister will be if necessary. Hearing the total and the time it will arrive; Sakura hung up her phone realizing that she may be over thinking the situation. Lori will never catch feelings for Madara. She is not interested in a boyfriend.

"Whatchu' feeding me," said girl, making Sakura jump and almost drop her phone.

"Lori-."

"I came for water to dilute the caffeine of Starbuck on my kidneys and heart, to make a call, **and** to see what I'm eating," Lori explained smiling. She loved scaring the shit out of Sakura…at a distance. She can't help it, she's just ignorant.

"I'mma beat your ass soon. There are water bottles in the fridge and the food will arrive in about 30 minutes love," Sakura said leaving the kitchen going back out there with the boys. She walked in when the two cousins were talking. Taking her seat next to Itachi, Sakura told them that the food will arrive in 30-40 minutes. Looking at her phone, she saw a text from Ino and inwardly cringed. Turning her phone over and sigh, Sakura realize it is just best to talk to Madara.

"Madara did you talk to Ino?"

"No," he respond, looking at his phone. "I am going to get me some tea," Madara said walking into the kitchen. Itachi did not miss the mischievous smirk his cousin displayed before he left and just hope his cousin will not have sex with Lori in his kitchen.

"Lori won't allow that. Beside they're probably gonna flirt for a while before anything happens," Sakura said texting Ino. She is not mentioning any of this to her and just want to check on her. And as expected, Ino is hurt over him and needs comforting. Sakura realized it's been a good ten minutes of her texting Ino and Madara and Lori were still in the kitchen.

"You think he's going to have sex with her in the kitchen?" Itachi asked Sakura. He knew she did not miss that smirk his cousin displayed while going into the kitchen. Sakura knew that Lori would not have sex in their apartment if it was not with them. She might be frisky but she would only have sex in the kitchen with the two of them. She's not that outgoing.

"No-." Sakura stopped what she was saying when she saw Madara walking through with Lori 's legs around his waist. Biting her lip, embarrassed at how bold and strong Madara is, Lori looked back at the couple and did a nervous laugh.  
"Um Sakura, I will be back in a few min-."

"I'll come back for our food," Madara interrupted in a husky voice while opening the door. He left and the couple just looked back at each other. They couldn't say they did see this coming.


End file.
